


Probably, Maybe, Chu

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Acceptance, Accidents, Acting, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Age Difference, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Americana, Amusement Parks, Anger, Animal Ears, Animal Metaphors, Animals, Anime, Anthropomorphic, Arcades, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Baseball, Bathrooms, Battle, Belonging, Best Friends, Bickering, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bonding, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Budding Love, Canon - Cartoon, Canon Character of Color, Car Chases, Card Games, Cars, Cats, Caught, Challenge Accepted, Character(s) of Color, Chatting & Messaging, Chibi, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Children's TV, Comedy, Comfort, Communication, Companion Piece, Competition, Complete, Computers, Confessions, Confrontations, Contests, Conversations, Cosplay, Courage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Cruelty, Crushes, Crying, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Declarations Of Love, Despair, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dialect, Dogs, Domestic, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Duelling, E-mail, Eating, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Episode Related, Euphemisms, Explanations, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, False Identity, Fame, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fast Cars, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Fights, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Food, Formula One, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Games, Gay Male Character, Genderswap, Geniuses, Giraffes, Gluttony, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, Hair, Happy, Happy Ending, Hatred, Having Faith, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Impression, In-Jokes, Innocence, Insecurity, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Real Events, Insults, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Joyful, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character of Color, Languages and Linguistics, Laughter, Law Enforcement, Lies, Light Masochism, Light-Hearted, Little Brothers, Love, Love Actually References, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Masochism, Meddling, Meet-Cute, Melodrama, Mental Anguish, Metaphors, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Mistakes, Nature, Nervousness, Nicknames, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pet Names, Photographs, Pining, Plans, Plushies, Police, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash, Pretending to Be Gay, Prodigies, Promises, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Racing, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Rejection, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scary, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science, Science Fiction, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Shame, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Sibling Love, Siblings, Size Difference, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Socks, Spice, Sports, Sports Metaphors, Strategy & Tactics, Studying, Stuffed Toys, Surprises, Sweet, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Television Watching, Third Wheels, Toys, Trains, Travel, Tricksters, Understanding, Vacation, Villains, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Word Games, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Oyama Chisao suffers an email mishap, one that may jeopardize his relationship with his best friend.





	Probably, Maybe, Chu

Probably, Maybe, Chu

Author’s Note: A Chisao x Kosuke spiritual successor to my Netto x Tohru fic, “Love Frankly” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16590869>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Chisao x Kosuke.

Summary:

Oyama Chisao suffers an email mishap, one that may jeopardize his relationship with his best friend.

* * *

"Nii-chama, I hate chu!"

Oyama Chisao had been working up the courage for many months to confess his feelings to his classmate, Kosuke. He still couldn't do it face to face – boy, what a nice face! – and was therefore in the middle of composing a message on Dekao’s computer, when nature called. While in the bathroom, he lost his nerve, and decided to delete his overambitious admission, but by the time he left the toilet, fate threw him a curve ball. To his unmitigated horror, whilst arguing with his Navi over their latest NetBattling loss, his brother had stumbled in his socks onto the keyboard and mouse, body slamming "Send."

"Don't worry, Chisao! Gutsman stopped the email before it was sent. There’s no chance he read it! Probably."

"PROOOBABLY?"

...

If Kosuke received the email, he did not let it divert his daily regimen, going on as he normally did about his baseball cards, the police chase he saw on TV last night, and how his grandpa was, in his words, the “strongest NetBattler around.”

Seeming to have gotten off scot-free, Chisao followed his friend's example, and selected a run-of-the-mill topic. "Kosuke-kun, if you don’t have cram school now, do you wanna hit up Game Soul, chu? We can try winning that jumbo stuffed giraffe again, chu!"

"My girlfriend might not like that, Chisao-kun."

"I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, chu."

"Nonki-chan may sick her big, scary sister on me if she finds out I abandoned her to play at the arcade,” he boohooed.

Chisao pursed his lips. His jealousy was offset only by the antithetical pity he harboured towards this poor girl. What icky, cruel parents named their daughter Nonki? The Japanese term meaning "carelessness,” of all things! 

“Any photos, chu?”

Kosuke unpocketed his PET, swiped through access screens, and showed Chisao his device. He must’ve skipped an image, because the snapshot was from when he and Chisao rode the roller coaster at the cat-themed amusement park outside Densan City.

"Wrong picture, chu."

"Can’t be! That's me and my girlfriend!"

Dealt a wheezing laugh he daresay resembled the famous, imitable mannerism of a certain villainous mutt who starred in his favourite Ameropan auto racing cartoon, Chisao’s blood pressure and hair spiked more dramatically than the winter vacay they challenged each other to an extra-spicy chilli pepper eating contest over video chat.

“Look before you send, Mr. Careless,” Kosuke snickered, dropping the façade.

“Awright, wise guy! _Don’t_ come, chu!”

“Woah there, Chisao-kun! I’m still coming with you to Game Soul!”

“You are, chu?”

“Duh!” Kosuke scrunched into an impatient pose. “No promises on being boyfriends, but we’re cool!”

They bumped fists.

Pumped, Chisao led the way, head held high at the email mishap’s happy consequence. Maybe Dekao should frustrate his plans more often.


End file.
